


Pillows, The Pillowing

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I guess it is now..., Masturbation, Other, experimenting, happily oblivious Papyrus, is that a thing??, papyrus_undertale, pillow fetish?, pillows, sans_undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: In which Sans discovers his fascination with pillows.A spiritual prequel toMistakes were Made





	

This was probably a stupid idea.

Sans gave the little pillow a critical look, then fingered the rim of his pelvic inlet through his clothes, trying to gauge how well it would fit.  It was the smallest one in the entire house, but then, he was a pretty small monster.   Normally, he didn’t try sticking anything into himself that was bigger than his own hand, heh, that was just a good rule of _thumb_ , but this was only…about twice as big?  Less if he squished it down.  

Welp, he’d never know if he didn’t try.

Sans knelt on his mattress and unbuttoned the waistband of his shorts, letting them fall to his knees.   Moving slowly, he slotted the pillow into his pelvic girdle, then pushed it down until it filled the top of his pelvic inlet.  His eyelights dilated, and he sucked in a breath as he slowly pushed it through.

Holy.  Fuck.

Sans curled around himself, pillow only halfway through his pelvic inlet as he roughly bucked into it, letting the little cushion catch on the edge of his mattress.  It slipped back and forth through the sensitive bone ringing his pelvic inlet with intense friction, almost generating enough heat to be painful.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” he panted, hips moving faster and faster until he ground down with a soft cry, chest fluttering and spine arching sharply before he collapsed, gasping for breath.  As he slumped happily over the edge of his bed, basking in warmth and contentment, he dazedly ran his fingertips over the edge of the pillow still pressed inside him.  Heh...that had, _hands_ down, been the quickest orgasm of his life.

More, he needed _more_...

Shivering lightly, Sans moved against the little pillow again.  This time, instead of glorious heat and friction, it made a wet squish.

Making a face, Sans slowly drew it free, realizing as he did that the little cushion, his shorts, and a good part of his legs, were all covered in blue slime.  Oops.  Looked like he was going to have to find another-

He jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket, dropping the soggy pillow onto his mattress with a wet splat.

”Brother!” came Papyrus’ maniacally cheerful voice through the tiny speaker.  “Undyne gave me the rest of the day off!  On account of us setting her table on fire, entirely by accident!  Do you want anything from the store?  I was going to pick up some pasta and then be home in a few minutes!”

Sans scrambled to his feet, balling up the pillow, his soiled shorts, and all of his sheets as he all but ran for the washing machine.

“Uh…” his mind blanked as he struggled to think of the most time-consuming thing for Papyrus to find and buy.  “Pillow!” he finally blurted, tossing the lot into the hopper and pressing all the ‘extra’ buttons.  He made a beeline for the bathroom.  “I really need another pillow,” he said, half groaning to himself as his pelvis throbbed needily.  Hell yes he needed another pillow, maybe another two or three...

“Well, ok, but…brother, are you calling me from the shower?” Papyrus asked incredulously as Sans turned the water on and directed the spray at his pelvis and legs, washing the blue off with one hand while the other juggled his phone.  
“The shower?” Sans hedged.  “Nah bro, just uh... _cleaning_ up my act a bit.”

“Well, if you say so…wait a second, was that a pun?” Papyrus asked suspiciously.

“…yes?” Sans admitted, throwing on the first clean (ish) pair of shorts he came across.  “Anyway, love you bro, see you soon, good talkin’ to you, bye!” Sans breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone.

“I love you too brother, even if you make the most terrible puns!” Sans heard someone declare behind him.  Sans leapt a solid meter into the air with a loud screech, phone tumbling out of his hand as he whirled to face the doorway.  Papyrus was standing in the hall, holding a large bag of tomatoes and a pillow neatly wrapped in clear plastic.  “Hmmm...Something seems odd.  I see you have started the washing machine!  And…” he peered suspiciously into Sans’ room.  “Brother, are you WASHING YOUR BEDDING?”

“Uh…” Sans resisted the urge to look down at his damp, freshly rinsed legs, face burning as he waited for his brother to notice…

“I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!” Papyrus squealed, picking Sans up in a full-body hug.  “I knew my excellent cleaning habits would transfer to you eventually!”

He set Sans down with a pleased thump and pressed the pillow into his hands.

“I’ll be down in the kitchen if you need me!  Please, continue with the cleaning!  Perhaps starting with those socks?” he called hopefully over his shoulder, trotting down the stairs.

Sans stared after him, then looked down at the pillow Papyrus had pushed into his arms.  The plastic crinkled as he shifted his weight, legs shivering lightly as he thought about how good a slightly bigger pillow might feel…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Papyrus, you poor, sweet cinnamon bun. You are enabling your brother with this adorable obliviousness...


End file.
